Hanger bars for the hanging of garments in vehicles are known but suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Such hanger bars are not readily located and positioned in trailers and garments are not readily prevented from falling from the bars.
In order to locate the hanger bar in position in trailers, some hanger bars are sprung to bias against the side walls of the trailer. The biasing against the trailer walls often results in damage to the sidewalls and hence is generally unsatisfactory.
In another prior art system, pockets are provided on each side wall and an elongate bar is located in the pocket at both sides and taped into place. To hold the hangers on the bar, an elongate piece of wood, typically 1".times.2" cross section, is placed on top of the hanger hooks and taped to the bar. Installation is time consuming and the result is unreliable.